The Cousin
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is head over heals for her handsome cousin Jasper Whitlock, a blond southern god that comes perfectly out of her wet dreams. But what about him?
1. WannaBeMyGirlfriend?

**The Cousin**

**A/N:** I do not have much to say either than.. R&R (Read and Review)

And if you're looking for really great stories go to TheOnlyPancake's profile, she is one of the best writers of all! ;D Gotta love her!3

* * *

Outside the rain was pouring down, so Jasper and Bella weren't able to go outside. They had planned to play hide and seek in the house, but since Bella's mother, Renee, was cleaning the house, they couldn't.

They were sitting in Bella's room, on the light pink carpet on Bella's floor, just glaring out into the open air.

Bella heard as Jasper sucked in a deep breath, preparing to speak out, but nothing came. Her head turned so she could look at him. His brown eyes was focused on her.

"What is it?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips. He immediately blushed a light crimson color.

"Oh nothing," he answered all to quickly, and looked down.

"Oh, come on Jazz" she said, trying to get him into talking. His eyes flashed to hers, but quickly looked away again.

"It's nothing." his voice was pleading her to ask again. He wasn't very shy normally, but just the thought of asking her what he wanted made him blush darker.

"Jazz," she scooped closer. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Her eyes were seeking his, wanting to make eye-contact. That made him go over the edge.

"Eh.. Would you.. Could you like?... Eh. Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" he asked quickly, almost to quick for her to hear. He had asked her to be his girlfriend! Now she was also blushing, her smile growing.

"Of course, Jazz!" he looked up at her with huge eyes. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" Now he was also smiling. But soon enough the silence felt upon them.

"What is a girlfriend?" Bella finally asked.

"I don't know," Jasper answered quickly.

Silence.

They weren't looking at each others. Their eyes had wandered on to the rest of the room, trying not to make eye contact. Bella sneaked a peek at Jasper just as he did the same, they both chuckled and blushed at the same time.

"Thank you," Jasper said quietly.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For being my girlfriend." they both smiled.

"You're welcome," she said.

'She was beautiful', stated Jasper as he looked her over. Her pink lips were in a small happy smile, her cheeks were covered with a light pink, almost orange blush, and her long brown curls hanging down her shoulders. He then unconsciously sighed and smiled a dreamy smile. While he should be afraid that she thought that he looked weird, she just thought he was handsome. His dirty blond hair which reached right above his ear, his brown eyes which shone in the bright room, and his wonderful crooked smile.

"Jasper!" Renee shouted, making them both jump, their faces turned to the still closed door, then back to each others and then they ran out of Bella's room, down the stairs and down in the living room where Renee was sitting with Jasper's mother.

They quickly scanned their mothers faces. Jasper's mother, Katie, had red eyes from crying, and a small sad smile on her full lips. Bella had always thought of her as pretty, even beautiful, but as she sat there Bella could only think of her as lonely, and then in a flash of light Bella was in her arms, hugging her, trying to make her feel better.

Bella knew that Katie wasn't seeking Bella's arms, but that was all she could do. At the age of seven she was a very clever girl. She knew that her mother's sister, and her cousins mother was crying out for her husbands, her cousins fathers arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Katie whispered in her ear. And she was, she didn't want to do this against Bella. She loved that little girl, that little spark of energy as she sweetly had called Bella since she was able to walk. But she didn't belong in Forks, she needed to escape, she needed to get away from her long live love, her husband George. And she needed her children with her. She needed Rosalie and Jasper to come live with her in LA. With no second thought she had to move.

"It's okay." Bella whispered back. She didn't know yet what was going on in her aunts head, but she couldn't see her sad so she had said it anyway.

Katie leaned back from Bella to look her in her nieces eyes. Katie's blue eyes were filled with tears as she looked into the sad brown eyes that looked so much like Renee's husband's eyes, Charlie's. She sighed and hugged Bella once more, before letting her go. Bella slowly walked to Jasper's side, watching as Katie fell into Renee's arms and sobbed some more.

She knew something was going to happen, and soon. And it wasn't nice. It clearly wasn't.

"We're moving away," Katie whispered. "Where moving to LA." She said louder. Bella and Jasper's eyes went wide.

"What?" Jasper yelled more angry than shocked. He knew something like this was going to happen. He had felt it sneaking on his the last couple weeks.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart." Katie sobbed and reached out for him.

"Don't call me _Sweetheart_!" He cried out and ran out of the room.

Katie let out a sob as her arms fell into her lab. Renee let an arm around her sister. They had both known that he would react something like this. He loved his life here in Forks. Loved his friends. Loved Bella.

Bella still stood there her mouth wide open, and with huge eyes. A heavy single tear fell down her cheek, and for the first time in her life she looked at her aunt with discuss. How could she? Just leave everything, and take Jasper with her, to LA?

She was soon out the door after Jasper, two minutes later she found him. It wasn't hard to find him. He was lying in her bed, his nose sniffing to her pillow, it smelled like her. Like freesias and roses.. And strawberries. He hated his mother in the moment, did she not see that everything was wonderful _here_! How dare she! She can't just play with his emotions, which were all over the place in his head. He couldn't choose one emotion, couldn't see which were right in front of him, which were flying away. Anger, hate, sorrow, love, disappointment, and then anger again.

She just stood there, and watched him. She never liked it when he was sad, it made her feel sad too. "How will it ever go well?" she thought. Why did he have to leave? Couldn't he just stay here? At her house, the bed was big enough for both of them. Sure, Jasper were a very restless sleeper, but she could sleep on the floor if it had to come to that. There had to be a way.. There just had to be. She didn't know how to live without him, how she would deal school, and Jessica and Lauren.. She quickly pushed her own feelings away, so she could be the rock he could get support from.. She had to be strong for him. For them both.

But all too soon, Jasper would be gone. Away, and he would get new friends. A new life, and she would have to befriend Jessica and Lauren..

* * *

**A/N:** This has been re-written many times, because of lack of spelling etc. in the past.


	2. Then Edward Came

**The Cousin, is a story about trust, about denial, and about love. I hope you are sitting well because now I'll take you to Bella and Jasper's world of two teenager worlds that collide, once again.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper P.O.V**

We were back to Forks again, and I couldn't be more nervous. I was nervous about meeting Bella again, I was nervous about starting school here, I was nervous about what Bella would think of me, I was nervous if I got any friends here in town, and I was nervous about if things had changed between Bella and I. It was 8 years since I had seen Bella, I missed her, I haven't heard from her, and I haven't tried to contact her either, why I don't know... I live with Rosalie, my twin sister, my mom Emilie , and my father Taylor. Rosalie also missed Bella terrible, we where going over to her house today. I hope she's home, it would be awkward if her mother or father would be home, or if we couldn't recognize her. I was waiting for Rosalie, she was busy choosing a pair of shoes, why did she have to be so damn girlie all the time?

"Come on Rose!" I yelled to her, again.

"I'm coming" She sighed, and walked out of her room with…... some shoes, I don't know I'm a guy!

Rose had really grown the last couple years, I could understand the way other boys looked at her, but "Irrrrrk" I don't think of her like that, she's still my little sister by a hour. I wonder if Bella have grown like Rosalie... Stop it! God dammit! You aren't supposed to think like that Jasper!

When we reached the house, I noticed three things at once. First: The only thing different with the house was that I think it had gotten painted since last. Second: Two new cars were in the parking lot, both trucks, both old, and both old orange painting stinking on them. And thirdly: a boy bike was standing in front of the house. And as much as I know, Charlie doesn't even know how to ride a bike.

I'm pretty sure Rosalie also noticed the boy bike, because she clearly looked it up and down as we walked to the front door. I hesitated before knocking on the door. Suddenly all the nervousness got replaced by angst and a childish frustrating of not knowing what was going to happen.

"Coming!" A women voice yelled. I heard a bump, I couldn't help but smile the women had tripped, I'm sure of it.

"Fuck!" she cried out. But she quickly started to walk to the door again, I could hear her, surprisingly not high heals, rub against the floor as she walked.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Bella, she was clearly not the little girl I knew when I myself was a small kid. Her hair was dark brown as I remembered, just with the change that her curls were no longer small and cute, instead her hair was floating down her shoulders. She had a slender body, long legs, perfect curves, and a sweet big smile on her beautiful face, small freckles was playing around her nose, almost invisibly. Her lips looked incredible soft and rosy colored.

"Oh my god! Rosalie! Jasper!" She squealed and hugged Rose with so much love and caring, I could fell it. Then she lungered herself at me, I almost fell backwards.

"Hey Bells," I whispered in her ear. I could fell her against me - I mean really fell her - I could fell all of her, and I loved it, a bit too much.

"Hey Jazz, I missed you both so much!" She said and broke the embrace, all to soon to my disappointment.

"We missed you too, Bella" Rose answered, probably smiling, I don't know. I wouldn't look anywhere but Bella, in the moment. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

"Who is it Bella?" I heard somebody say from behind Bella, then before I knew what was going on I looked from Bella to the intruder.

A guy stood tall behind her with a small smile on his lips. He had brown hair, slithery orange, he wasn't as bulky as I, but still had muscles. Just by looking at his hair, I knew he had just been in a make out, probably a really good one, since his eyes shinned with slithery anger, and confusing. Just as his eyes fell upon Bella, a felling I would enjoy to not see in his eyes rolled into work: love.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! "Then Edward Came" almost made me cry... Maybe it's because I'm hearing "Love The Way You Lie" by Rihanna and Eminem right now...**

**Love Isabelle!**

**PS: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did.**

**3**

**Please Push The Magic Button**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
